Cabin Fever
by chihiro fujiswaggy
Summary: how do i summarise this i have no goddamn clue oh well
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-**

**This fic is based off trans headcanons I have for characters on the Mentalist.**

**If I accidentally offend you, please say so.**

**Please tell me if I mess up pronouns!**

**The characters' genders in this are...**

**Jane- Agender. Ze/Zer/Zem/Zemself pronouns**

**Lisbon- DMAB MtF. Strictly She/Her/Hers/Herself**

**Rigsby- DFAB FtM. Strictly He/Him/His/Himself**

**Van Pelt- Male-Female genderfluid. strictly She/Her/Hers/Herself and He/Him/His/Himself. Doesn't mind 'they/them/themself' either.**

**Cho- Agender-Male genderfluid. They/Them/themself and He/Him/His/Himself**

**Kim Fischer- Agender-Female genderfluid. Strictly Fae/Faer/faers/Faerself and She/Her/Hers/Herself**

**Jason Wylie- Agender. Strictly Bun/Buns/Bunself**

**The fic takes place in an AU where everyone knows each other and in the fic everyone is aged around 16-20.**

**Hope you enjoy this fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Wayne Rigsby, is it? Name's Dennis Albott." the man up front greeted, holding out a hand. Rigsby coldly didn't take it, simply replaying the conversation from earlier in his mind.

"No friend of mine is gonna pretend she's a boy!"

When Dennis got the hint Rigsby wouldn't return the greeting, he took his hand back. "Well, now that you're here, how about I take you to the cabin?" Rigsby bit his lip, following Dennis.

As soon as he opened the door to his cabin, Rigsby immediatedly knew he was going to have a fun time. Six young adults were all crammed in one cabin.

A girl with short shoulder-length brown hair was chasing a scrawny boy with blond hair around the cabin, trampling over bunks and scattering papers and blankets across the room. The other kids were watching the chaos, most of them laughing.

Dennis cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. He placed a hand on Rigsby's shoulder. "This is Wayne Rigsby. He will be joining all of you. say your greetings, then get back to your cabins. You're not supposed to be crammed in here. I'll be back later."

Rigsby flinched as Dennis left, slamming the door behind him. He awkwardly waved, only to be bombarded with questions by his new cabinmates.

"Where you from?"

"Pleasure meeting you!"

A blond kid rolled his eyes and wound an arm around Rigsby. "Men, ladies, non-binaries, genderfluids, please. I think you're all scaring him." He shooed them all away with both hands.

"Name's Patrick Jane. You're Rigsby, right?"

Rigsby slowly nodded. "And...who are all of you?"

After those greetings, he started putting faces to names. Teresa Lisbon, Kim Fischer, Jason Wylie, Grace Van Pelt, and Kimball Cho.

From this moment on, and for fifteen weeks onward, this was Rigsby's new family, a family treated him better than any of his blood relatives.

Rigsby woke up the next morning to find himself face to face with a forest of dark red hair. Where was he? Oh right. Sleeping on the bottom bunk in a dogpile with Grace and Wylie. Wylie got up second, running a hand through buns short unruly hair.

Rigsby sighed. "You do know there are other bunks, right?" Wylie groaned, rolled over, and fell off the bed. "I like it here.." bun mumbled. 

Rigsby glanced around. "What time is it?" "Six in the morning.." Jane whispered. Ze's voice was heavy with tiredness. Rigsby paused. "Oh." The boy yawned, and went back to sleep.

He woke up once more. Everyone else was already up, minus about two people. Teresa grunted. "Who's gonna wake up that one over there?" She pointed to a lump of blankets.

After long silence, Rigsby sighed. "It's me, isn't it?" Slow nods came from everyone. "You're kidding." Rigsby groaned loudly, picking up a broom.

He poked the mass of blankets in front of him, and a pair of ocean blue eyes glared angrily at their interruptor. "Uhm...Kim...it's the first day of..er..._school_." The angry eyes shifted to happiness as Kim crawled out from under the blankets and tackled Rigsby.

"Really?!" fae grinned. "I can't believe I forgot!" fae shook Rigsby's shoulders and stood up, faer hands clapped together in delight.

"Fae'll be committing homicide by tomorrow..." Wylie sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Kimball grunted, speaking for the first time since Rigsby had arrived.

Grace rolled out of the bed, running fingers through her mangled hair. "What day is it?" she asked to nobody in particular. "Saturday." Kimball answered.

Teresa's eyes shot open. "Free day!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Jane to fall out of zer top bunk and hit the wooden floor. "Ow..." ze moaned, rubbing zer head.

"I know how I'm spending it!" Kim covered faerself in blankets once more. Wylie chuckled. "Hey, Fischer! You can't sleep all day!" bun called. "I can sleep through my own existance!" Kim replied.

Rigsby looked around. "What's 'free day'?" He felt like an idiot for asking, but asked anyway. "A day where we can do whatever. If it wasn't obvious already, shit-for-brains." Teresa snapped, sprawling herself across the cabin's fluffy pink rug and stretching.

"Oh.." Rigsby stratched the back of his head. "Sorry for asking." Teresa closed her eyes. "Whatever."

"Lisbon, you're gonna get dust mites in your hair!" Jane snickered. Teresa immediatedly shot up and climbed to the top bunker next to Kimball. After calming down and brushing her hair through and through about ten times, she glared at Jane.

She climbed down the top bunk and started chasing Jane around the cabin similar to the way Kim was chasing Wylie on the first day. She caught up with zem and grabbed zem by the hair.

"I was using basic science!" Jane said through fits of laughter. Teresa wasn't buying it. "If you prank me like that again, I will tear your teeth out with a Glock!" "I don't even know what that is!" Jane replied, still laughing.

"A Glock is a type of gun." Grace said, playing with a laptop she had brought with her. Rigsby leaned over her shoulder too see what she was working on, but she quickly clicked it away.

"Hey, Grace.." He rested his elbow on her shoulder. "What were you working on?" Grace looked up. "Huh? Oh, I was just writing something up for a friend."

Rigsby raised an eyebrow. "You write? Like, stories and stuff?" "Sometimes. I'm not very good at it. I prefer just working with computers rather than creating content with them."

"Oh." Rigsby had no idea, what she had meant by that, but it sounded interesting. "Neat!" He grinned, trying his best to look good in font of his new cabinmates.


End file.
